


The Empty Seat

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Michifer AU Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, but considering his relationship with michael in the show its plausible, im sorry i made dean mean, ride the same bus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why hadn’t he put his bag down on the seat that day? Michael would always wonder this. For years of riding the bus, he’d done so, glaring at anybody who looked like they were about to ask him to move it. After a while, they got used to it, and no one sat next to him anymore. So he didn’t always put the bag there.</p>
<p>It just so happened he didn’t on the day that he’d arrived. The new kid. Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Seat

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't even remember when I wrote this, only that I wasn't gonna post it because I wanted to add more. Well, I read over it and I don't mind the ending, so I'm posting it now.

Why hadn’t he put his bag down on the seat that day? Michael would always wonder this. For years of riding the bus, he’d done so, glaring at anybody who looked like they were about to ask him to move it. After a while, they got used to it, and no one sat next to him anymore. So he didn’t always put the bag there.

It just so happened he didn’t on the day that  _ he’d _ arrived. The new kid. Lucifer.

Everybody froze the moment he stepped on-short, spiky hair; leather jacket; excessive silver jewelry;  _ a tattoo _ . Nothing that looked in place in their community. 

And then he’d looked around at all the gaping faces and  _ smirked _ . Most of the little groups scattered throughout the bus began to whisper, but Michael was on his own. So he just kept staring. It wasn’t until he’d sat down on the unfortunately open seat that Michael realized the boy was staring back.

It took him a moment to recover enough to glare, but the kid didn’t seem to mind. He just watched him with an almost frightening intensity.

They sat in silence for five minutes-the rest of the bus had relatively calmed down-when he spoke, “What’s your name?”

Michael hesitated. It’s not like the boy wouldn’t find out. He looked like he was in seventh grade as well, “Michael. You?” The blond narrowed his eyes, judging him it seemed. Then he nodded his approval (?) and said, “Lucifer.”

They shared two of eight classes, and Michael immediately took a disliking to him. He was rude, flippant, and smug. 

So when Lucifer stopped next to his seat the next day, Michael had already left his bag on the seat. Lucifer’s gaze dropped to the bag, then back up to Michael again. Without further ado, he picked up Michael’s bag and  _ moved it _ . The darker haired boy stared at him incredulously.  _ The nerve _ !

But before he could do anything about it, he’d slid into the seat again. 

Sometimes Michael left his bag on the seat. Lucifer always moved it. Sometimes he didn’t bother. Lucifer still sat there. It wasn’t until halfway through eighth grade that Lucifer sat elsewhere. 

Michael was glad. It’s not like he  _ wanted _ Lucifer to sit there. In fact, Lucifer had probably moved because in over a year, Michael had barely said a handful of words to him. Plus the fact that Lucifer had his own friends now, friends he’d rather sit with. 

A quarter into ninth grade, one of the sophomores-Dean, he thought his name was-told him to move. Michael had sat in the exact same seat for years. Dean didn’t care, his baby was in for repairs and if Michael made one more person to piss him off, he’d regret it. Michael stood his ground.

Dean grabbed him by his shirt collar, prepared to toss him bodily out of the seat. 

“Get off him,” a voice snarled from behind the older boy. Two faces turned to see Lucifer standing there, face twisted in a dangerous scowl. Dean didn’t let go of Michael as he turned to his new challenger, although mostly out of spite for Lucifer’s command. 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Lucifer smirked and moved his leather jacket slightly. Both sets of eyes caught the gleam of metal. Michael gaped as Dean sneered, “You can’t hurt me with that. You’re not allowed to have knives at school and you’ll get in trouble if you use it.”

The blond’s attitude had changed from murderous to mockingly casual in a matter of moments, although Michael had an uneasy feeling that Lucifer was in a  _ more _ dangerous mood than previously. Dean didn’t seem to pick up on it.

“First of all, I love how you assume I  _ care _ ,” he drawled in a cheerfully sarcastic voice, “as if I’ve never been in trouble before. Second of all, you come in  _ my _ bus and manhandle  _ my  _ boy, you better expect trouble. And finally, you tell them, I might just have to let it slip about your little arsenal. Or maybe your brother’s?”

“Leave Sammy out of this!” Dean shout-whispered, something actually striking a chord, it seemed. 

“Then leave Michael alone.”

“Whatever.”

When Dean had found a seat at the other end of the bus, Lucifer turned to Michael, “You okay?”

Michael eyed him warily, “The fuck was all that about?”

Lucifer blinked, “He was threatening you.”

“I mean all that stuff about being ‘your boy’. What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

The blond shrugged nonchalantly, “We’re friends. Besides, I got caught up in the moment.”

“Friends? We haven’t spoken in like, a year!”

“Michael,” Lucifer didn’t elaborate, just shaking his head and going back to the rest of his friends, who were watching with amused glances. Michael looked towards him the rest of the way, wondering what was going on.

Lucifer didn’t say anything else to him, later, but Michael kept watching. There was something enchanting about the other.

The next day found Lucifer once again sitting next to Michael and sneering at Dean when he walked quickly past. He didn't say anything until after the sophomore had sat down a safe distance away, "Why are you here?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "Preventing a repeat of yesterday's incident?"

"Why, though?"

The other just looked at him like he was an idiot or doing this on purpose. Whatever 'this' was.

As much as Michael despised the words, he needed to know, "I don't get it."

The blond smirked at him, "Too bad for you then." Michael glared at him.

There wasn't much more contact between them until senior year. As sophomores and juniors they'd spoken occasionally, and Lucifer had sat next to him once in awhile, but nothing more. 

But as senior year progressed, Lucifer began to sit next to him almost every day. They started arguing, usually over trivial stuff, and Michael couldn't figure out what caused them to. It seemed to upset Lucifer, and Michael didn't especially like it, so why? But even that changed one day.

"Would you please be quiet, I'm trying to finish this paper! It's due today!"

"Ha! The school's golden prince doing homework at the last minute! Alert the press, this is gonna be huge."

"Lucifer if you make one more sound..."

"You will...? It's not as if you can fight me, for the obvious reasons not to mention your perfect record. And you've got nothing to hold over me," Lucifer grinned evilly. 

"Oh yeah? Well I'll... I'll... I'll do this," Michael snarled a sudden idea popping into his head, and he leaned forward to kiss his stupid fucking smile off his face. Lucifer was surprised, certainly, but that didn't stop him from burying his fingers in Michael's hair and trying to shove his tongue in the other boy's mouth. As soon as Michael realized what he was doing, he tried to pull back, but Lucifer didn't move his hand. His smirk only widened as he felt Michael panic then relax against him when he succeeded in his goal.

When he finally needed to pull back for air, he still didn't release his grip on Michael. Neither of them noticed the rest of the bus waiting with baited breath as Michael near shouted, "The  _ fuck _ was that?!" His voice seemed torn between a snarl and a squeak, something Lucifer found most endearing.

Lucifer waved a hand as if to brush it off, "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me: want to go to prom?"

"What?" Totally not the direction Michael thought this was going. Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Prom, Michael. You know, the big dance at the end of the year for seniors?"

"I'm quite aware of what prom is, Lucifer," Michael stated irritably.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" Lucifer repeated slowly. Michael blinked some more, "Like, as your date?"

"No, as my handmaiden, obviously.  Yes, as my date!"

Michael, quite frankly, was speechless. He'd prepared for countless potential scenarios between him and Lucifer from them fighting to Lucifer insulting his lifestyle to the unlikely idea of changing Lucifer, but never had he even considered this.

And then before his mind could catch up, he heard himself saying, "Yeah, okay."

Next thing he knew, Lucifer was kissing him again and everyone in the bus was clapping and cheering. From the back he heard a junior, probably Gabriel, shout, "Fucking took you long enough!" Followed by the sassy reply, probably Balthazar, of, "It'll take longer, I don't think they're quite at fucking yet."

Michael felt Lucifer's arm move and got the distinct feeling he was flipping them off. He never looked though, because he was so lost in the sensation. Maybe agreeing to go wasn't such a terrible idea after all.


End file.
